Clara Derulo
Known as the It Girl who is famous for doing absolutely nothing, it seems that whatever she says is 'In' is fashionable and whatever she says is 'Out' is out no longer fashionable. This socialite is known for her very shallow lifestyle. Early Life Born in Chelsea, Clara managed to become famous for absolutely no reason except for the fact whatever she said is 'In' is in and what is 'Out ' is out. Know for her trends she is a socialite whose views are well publicised in papers worldwide and she is known for approval of whatever is in and out. People see her as a trend maker but also a trend maintainer as she doesn't want to ever be seen as out and not in step with society. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She decides to make Grasmere Valley her home, she moves to Grasmere Valley to live, still having the title of the 'It Girl'. When Sam Bishop is desperate to get votes and support from celebrities, Clara Derulo is among the many who refuses as she doesn't see it as being 'in' whereas she saw Tessa Crab as being 'totally in'. Volume 30 She is at the tennis game between Andy Holmes and Chris Coy which is done to determined whether Coy goes back to London or stays in Grasmere Valley. Volume 35 When 'the divorce of the century' between Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden takes shape, she throws her support with Dr John Ogden as she felt infidelity was 'totally in' and that supporting Dr John would be 'totally in' due to his known recorded adultery. When the divorce is heating up, his passive support for Dr John grew more active. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Clara is invited by Matthew Pratt to Grasmere Valley as the town is in need of a makeover and he felt that Clara being the girl that declared that something is in or out could help the town to pick out what they need to make the town hip again. When she arrives almost the entire town are held hostage to her demands as to what are in and out and many try to decorate the town with her advise. Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women Clara is among those who are drafted to Glenda Davis's concert wanting to stamp out all all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism and thinking a concert can do it. She joins in the event as she believes it is totally in. The event ends up in chaos failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with Tess O’Darcy who wants to perform and others who she drafted in for the concert join in the fight with her as well. Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? After Devon becomes a sensation, Clara Derulo along with Ms What's On and Luminous want to make sure he continues being popular and current. Clara Derulo hands Devon a manual for him to read as to what the culture wants in a pop star and what is acceptable and not which has been comprised by Clara Derulo who knows whats in and out. This includes a denial of his Christian faith and to use vulgar language in his raps as those are seen as totally in. Devon goes off to think about it not wanting to give up his faith. Meanwhile Clara goes to see Nanny Prescot and the others at the hairdresser and reveals to her that Devon is planning to turn his back on his faith when he accepts the man of the moment award at the Royal Gala which is a highly celebrity populated event. This causes for Nanny Prescot and the gang to go their to try and stop him. When Devon is about to say his speech typed up by Ms What's on and Luminous about denying his faith he sees Nanny Prescot who is horrified have a heart attack and him rushing off stage to see how she is. Episode 16 The End of Devon Clara is seen at the hospital after Nanny Prescot had her attack and is in a coma. There is a swarm of supporters there for Nanny Prescot from everyone whom she touched in life. However Clara is not as thrilled as she feels Devon has missed his chance to be a star and in with the culture. She is further not pleased when Nanny Prescot makes a full recovery and Devon quits being a star which is seen with everyone singing at the finale of the show and she looks less than happy. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town She is among those in the town hall meeting where they try to find who the dog Buddy belongs to. She comments how dogs are totally in causing Nanny Prescot much annoyance. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End Nanny Prescot remarks who is worse The Real DC or her. Episode 17 Christmas Served with Chili Con Carne She becomes part of the Christmas committee which is working on the Christmas carol service on Christmas day. Clara felt she would lend her services as she knows as she puts it 'On trend' and can say what what s popular to be included in the Christmas Carol Service. Nanny Prescot once again is not exactly thrilled that she is there. Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis Nanny Prescot goes to her to ask if she knows where there is any paper int he town as she needs some. Clara says because paper hurts the environment it is not 'in' as saving the environment is totally in. However she changes her tune when it is revealed that the town is a lack of paper crisis. PK Simmons reported everyone is going after the paper as he does the news and even comments how Clara who had always thought he was a dinosaur was not totally in touch as she thought paper was out. With that Clara is then heard saying how paper is now totally in. Episode 23 He(art) Attack She is at the local community art gallery and wants to buy Jill Elliott's painting. Jill is very happy by this that is until Clara reveals that what is trash is in and that the painting of Jill is like Planet 9 Out of Space. Jill then really questions whether she is a good artist which is confirmed she is not when Granny About to Die upon seeing her painting nearly dies as a result.